


Too Many Cooks Spoil The Broth

by meredyd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can be our new team chef."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Cooks Spoil The Broth

"This is _good_. I mean, really, really good," Bolin said, beginning on his second bowl of five-flavor soup and his second helping of roasted arctic hen in quick succession.

"Of course it's _good_ ,” Korra said. "Haven't you ever had Southern Tribe food before? It’s not like you can’t get it in this city.” 

"Yeah, but not like this!” Somewhere along the line the meal had devolved into a contest over who could eat more, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Korra was narrowly winning.

"No offense, but you never really struck me as, um."

Korra rolled her eyes and stole a piece of fried octopus off his plate. "Katara taught me, actually. Or made me learn. The food in the compound was all really healthy, and I complained about it one too many times."

"Tell her thank you for me," said Bolin, with his mouth still full. "You can be our new team chef."

“No…wait, you had an old one?"

Bolin motioned across the room, where his brother had been pointedly ignoring the smells of hot cooking to work the same heavy bag for the past hour.

Korra stroked her chin with a slowly growing grin. "You don't say."

"He gets _really_ into it. I think he's probably mad someone stole his thunder."

"Want some dinner, Mako?” Korra called.

“Yeah, you’ve been working so hard, bro! Come take a break!”

Mako said nothing, but Korra was pretty sure he started punching just a little bit harder.


End file.
